The monster
by Himmeh
Summary: U.A. Tentacleshipping. Hint of dark themes.


**1- **Ann, thanks a lot!

**2- **YGO!Zexal is not mine!

**3- **Sorry for any mistakes...

**4- **So, not very original idea, but here we go! Content inappropriate for containing corpses and that sort of thing...

**5- **I have a poll at my profile, so please, check it out!

* * *

At the heart of a mountain, hidden among trees, rocks and a dense fog was a small village.

There were not many houses built, making clear that few lived there, but everything was extremely organized, showing the hierarchy that ruled the place, with the leader's house in the center of the village, with the commercial establishments scattered around. It was a very simple village.

Although the walls of the buildings were old and covered with cracks, most of the houses were very clean, except one, which was further away.

People used to complain and gossip about who lived there, saying that only a pig could survive in such sty, even though they never got even close to the humble home to actually know how it was inside. The fact was that nobody bothered to find out the truth, they just wanted to have something to talk about, and the only things that caught attention in that place, beyond the others lives, was the house and the monster that lived there meters away, in an old abandoned temple.

Not much was known about who occupied the small house, but they were aware that it was a boy. A spiky-haired, light tan skin and red eyes, so crimson that many believed it was some curse, or that the teen was actually some being fantastic, like a vampire or werewolf.

They said he lived with his parents and sister, but years ago everyone had disappeared in mysterious circumstances, leaving the boy abandoned in the house. Some people believed that they had gone travel, tired of living in a village as unfortunate as that, but most believed that they had actually gone up in the hands of the infamous creature, the being knew as "monster."

Some said that this was no more than a tale to frighten children, but the older ones claimed his existence and that he lurked in the woods around the village every night, looking for unsuspecting victims...

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

"We must do something!"

A man shouted, slamming his hand on the table, calling everyone's attention.

All the villagers were gathered in the only church of the place, listening to what the leader had to say.

No one dared utter a word. All were still very shocked by what had happened.

"Two of our children are found dead and none of you want to take action?"

The leader returned to shout, giving no importance for families who had lost a dear member. Ignoring the tears that adorned the church, coming from parents who had to deal with the pain of seeing a dead son.

The marks on the children's bodies were horrendous; on the wrists, legs, arms, belly and neck could be seen hanging signs, as if someone had tied the poor children and strangled them till death.

There was no doubt about who had committed such crime: a creature that lived in the abandoned temple, "the monster". Just a vile like that could kill infants.

"If we don't do something he will return to attack! Do you want that someone else dies?!"

The man screamed, but he knew that nobody would be willing to do something about it, at least not yet; people used to believe that "the monster" was just a legend, but now that he proved to be real the villagers clung to the hope that everything would end soon.

The meeting was over when Yuma was returning home alone.

The boy kept looking down, thinking about various things and nothing at the same time. So distracted that he would not even noticed a pair of bright eyes watching him from afar, hidden among the trees.

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

A month had passed and the attacks continued.

More and more bodies were being found in the woods, all with horrible marks around the neck.

The population was getting scared, and that was in another meeting of the village leader that someone had an idea that could be considered absurd, but that could mean for those persons times of peace and happiness:

"We will offer a sacrifice to the monster."

Yuma's eyes widened at that.

"He may be happy and stop attacking us!"

The Tsukumo felt a lump form in his throat when he saw how the whole town would accept the proposal to give a life in the hands of that creature.

The boy could not see how it would stop the attacks, but the leader had already made his decision:

"Let's do it!"

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

It was very cold that day, and despite Yuma was wearing clothes to the top of his head to the tip of his toes it was as if the cold surpass all his clothes to lick his sensitive skin.

He could hear the branches breaking under his feet as he walked through the trees.

His hands were tied by a single rope, while two men pushed him toward some dark place.

As Yuma walked the landscape was becoming increasingly obscure. Maybe it was the leaves of the trees that blocked the path of sunlight to the ground, or because in the distance the abandoned temple, house of the being that the town feared, began to appear.

Around rocks, dirt, dust and various frightening legends, the imposing building that once served as home for the cults of the small town rose forming a giant shadow.

The boy's feet stopped automatically when a chill went through his body, he did not feel a good vibe coming from that place, but, after all, Yuma was not afraid, unlike the two men with him.

"Kid, from here you go alone!"

They said, pushing the Tsukumo toward the shattered temple door.

Yuma took a deep breath, walked straight into the claws of his fate.

The boy thought it was very unfair to have been chosen to be the sacrifice, but he could not help thinking that he was performing a very noble act and that, perhaps, could save others lives.

The truth was that neither the villagers believed that such idea would work...They had choose Yuma because they thought he was the only person on the entire village that would not be missed, after all, the teen had no family or friends...

In a heroic way the teen entered the temple.

Inside was even darker than he had imagined.

The smell of blood and musty perfumed the place, making Yuma start to feel nauseated.

"Is anybody there ...?"

The boy walked bravely toward the single point illuminated at the place, until he stumbled on something soft and sticky.

"But what ..."

The voice trailed off when he realized that it was a corpse.

Tsukumo's mind began to spin and he could feel his lunch coming back from his throat, small drops of sweat began to trickle down his face.

A muffled laughter could be heard.

"So you're the gift that that _beautiful_ town gave me?"

A being of dark skin and strange green traces in the body. Spiked hair, sparkling earrings, scattered red marks on his face. Sharp smile, bright eyes and an air of madness... Yuma gulped.

"... Yes... I came here as a sacrifice for you to stop the attacks"

Yuma felt odd hearing his own words, but nothing compared to the sensation that took his senses to what the monster did then; he laughed. Loud, amused at what the boy had said. He disdained the important mission that the Tsukumo carried on his shoulders.

"What most innocent child!"

In a fraction of a second he appeared in front of Yuma, almost swallowing the boy with his eyes.

"Now that I got what I wanted, why should I leave those imbeciles alive?

The Tsukumo did not understand exactly what the other had said, but clenched his fists and walked away a bit before answering.

"You mean you will kill all the villagers?" - Suddenly the anger and frustration invaded Yuma - "You monster!" - He cried, seeing that his sacrifice was not even able to save someone's life.

"My name is Black Mist, not monster, but you can call me 96 if you want to"

One more laugh and Yuma tried to run out of the temple, thinking that if he told anyone about the plans of the creature people could save themselves.

But the boy felt his ankle was wrapped by a tentacle. Soon his legs, arms and belly were imprisoned painfully, and his body was forced to stand in front of Black Mist.

With the fingertips 96 held the chin of a reluctant Yuma, approaching his face.

"Nobody cares about you. Don't you understand that your only option is to stay here? "

Black Mist held with more delicacy the boy's body, making him lie down on the dusty floor of the place.

"For years I watched you, Tsukumo Yuma... Now that those retarded gave you to me, I have no reason to preserve the life of that town"

**~xxxx*xxxx~**

At the heart of a mountain, hidden among trees, rocks and a dense fog was the ruins of a small village.

Nobody knew say exactly what happened there, it was as if a hurricane had passed and destroyed the houses, taking the lives and bodies of the inhabitants, making the place obscure and abandoned.

However one house was still standing. The most distant of all, with cracks in the walls and covered with dust... In the distance it was also able to see an old abandoned temple that despite the ravages of time remained steady.

Some supposed that the extinction of the entire population was the result of abduction, but others, the older and wiser ones, claimed to be fault of an infamous creature and his partner who lived in the mountain forest.

* * *

**Hope someone enjoyed it... Review please? **


End file.
